bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bakugan: U Chucka Norrisa za Płotem odc. 9: Obi-Van Keczup
Scout: Catch this. (Łap to) Heavy: Thank you. (Dzięki) Medic: Move this gear! We need a dispencer here! (Rusz oponkę! Musimy tu mieć zasobnik) Engineer: No, i have a few problems. But trust me, i'm an engineer. (Nie, mam kilka problemów. Ale zaufaj mi, jestem inżynierem) Scout: Huh, bonk. (Bonk)thumb|right|340px|Skaut i Thanv - podobni, nie? Thanv: Hey you moron. (Siema morony) Engineer: Who is it ? (Kto to) Thanv: Hm, i am a... problem for a Scout. A bit. (Hmm, jestem... problemem dla skauta. Trochę) Scout: Hmm, basicly.. i hurt people, I AM force of nature, I AM a scout here! (Hmm, ogólnie, ja ranię ludzi, JA jestem siłą natury, JA JESTEM tu skautem) Thanv: I don't be sure. (Nie jestem pewien) Spy: Thanv, speak. (Thanv, mów) Thanv: I need some help. (Potrzebuję pomocy) Engineer: With? (Z czym) Thanv: 11 years ago... the big war... I need help to win this. (11 lat temu... wielka wojna... potrzebuję pomocy by to wygrać. Medic: Ok. Heavy: What we must do? Kill them all? HAHAHA! (Co mamy zrobić? Zabić ich wszystkich? HAHAHA) Thanv: Hmm, nice idea. (Dobra myśl) Heavy: It's good day to heavy! MEDIC! (To dobry dzień dla grubego. MEDYK!) Medic: Ja? (tak?) Heavy: Need charge. (Potrzebujemy szarży ) Medic: Jawohl, kamrat! (Oczywiście, kamracie) Scout: Ok, i can do a circles. (Ok, moge robić kółka) Spy: I don't trust you. (Nie ufam ci) Thanv: You want to destroy this world? Come with me, please. (Chcesz zniszczyć ten świat? Chodź ze mną, proszę) Spy: No. (Nie) Thanv: Ehh, i go to sniper. (Ehh, idę do snajpera) *5 godzin później Shane: I co lamo, dogadałeś się? Thanv: Szpieg mi nie ufał. Shane: Tak bywa... Thanv: Spotkałem jednak Pyro imieniem Obi-Van Keczup. Tymbark: Znam go. Leci z odtłuszczaczem drab Thanv: Noo, dobry skurczybyk. Bitwa za godzinę. Heavy: Thanks for teleporting, Engineer! (dziękuję za teleport, Inżynierze) Engineer: No problem. Shane: Oni tak po angolu? Thanv: No ... Leonidas: Witajcie. Medic: Eee, what ?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHgZh4GV9G0&feature=related[[Plik:Meet the Heavy|thumb|right|300px|Z nim można ruszać na bitke!]] Leonidas: On nas nie qma? Thanv. Nom... Thanv: Sorry, my Polish friends don't understand English. (Sorki, moi polscy koledzy nie rozumieją angielskiego) Scout: Haha, this world is soo sweet... (Haha, ten świat jest taki słodki) Thanv: I not be sure (Nie byłbym taki pewien) *1h później Heavy: Medic! Medic: Ja? Heavy: You know what you must do now!!! (wiesz co masz teraz zrobić) Medic: AUFIDERZEIN!!! (Dowidzenia) Żołnierz Stacha: Co do, ich się nie da zabić Scout: Bonk! Ding dong! You cant touch me men. Too slow. (Bonk! Ding dong! Nie możesz mnie dotknąć. Za wolno) Demoman: Medic, help! (Medyk, pomóż)thumb|right|332px|Demomanie, pomóż nam :) Medic: Haha, no problem! (Haha, to nie problem) Thanv: Scout, go to enemy base and steal Evoluator! (Skaut, idź do wrogiej bazy i ukradnij Ewoluator) Scout: Yea, i do this! Protect me. (Tak, zrobie to. Osłaniaj mnie) Thanv: Okay. *Godzinę później Leonidas: Tyle poległo... taka rzeź... Pit zginął... Medic: Haha, no.. He is alive! (hehe, nie, on żyje) Leonidas: Hm.. Pit: Medic, thank you! (Medyk, dzięki) Shane: Nie spodziewałem się zwycięstwa bitwy 22 vs 165... Tymbark: A tak wgl, Thanv, jak było u nich w wirtualnym świecie? Thanv: Dziwnie, dosyć... kanciasto i pikselowato. Soldier: Do not eat my face! Do not eat my face! (Nie jedz mojej twarzy) Kategoria:Bakugan Kategoria:Seria Bakugan Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Bakugan: U Chucka Norrisa za Płotem